The Last Room Down The Hall
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: 24 hours. 2 people. 1 room. "It's like I don't even exist in her world." AH; ExB; EPOV.
1. 6:49 am Saturday

**This was the story I wrote for the Fandom for Ovarian Cancer compilation. I forgot to post it. Oops.**

**Summary: 24 hours. 2 people. 1 room. "It's like I don't even exist in her world." AH; ExB; EPOV; Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight; I own this plot.**

* * *

_**6:49 a.m. (Saturday)**_

_"You'll be fine, Bella. I promise." I hug my best friend and watch her leave from my spot in what used to be her driveway._

_We promised we would write each other._

_We promised we would be friends forever._

_We were young and naive, and we didn't think Florida was that far away from Seattle._

_We were thirteen._

_..._

I wake with a start.

I've been having this nightmare over and over again for years. That was the last time I got to hold her in my arms.

I haven't stopped missing her ever since.

Today, the six of us leave for spring break. I didn't want to go, but Emmett convinced me we'd have fun.

I hate being the fifth wheel. Not that I'm the fifth wheel, since Bella is there too.

But we can't stand each other.

Or, rather, she can't stand me.

Why?

Ever since we first set eyes on each other in the quad at U-Dub seven months ago, she's never acknowledged that she knows me.

She's never said anything directly to me.

She hardly looks at me.

It's like I don't even exist in her world.

And it motherfucking hurts like a sonofabitch.

Because at thirteen, I was head over heels in love with her.

* * *

**I'm thinking of posting a chapter per day for about 2 weeks... Some chapters are looooooonger. Trust. ;o)**


	2. 8:36 am

_**8:36 a.m.**_

"Fuck, man, where are the girls? The flight leaves in an hour," I ask Jasper, looking at my watch and pacing around the lobby.

We've been here all of three minutes. I'm fidgety and nervous. It has nothing to do with the flight. It's all her.

I'm tagging along with my roommates, and she's tagging along with hers.

We should be used to be around each other, but we're not.

Things are weird, strained.

Emmett and Jasper have asked me what was up between us. I've never told them how we were best friends. I didn't even tell them she was my first kiss.

I did make sure that we had four rooms booked. One for Rose and Emmett, one for Jasper and Alice, one for me, and one for Bella.

There was no way I was getting stuck with her.

It hurts too much to be in the same room, knowing she won't even look at me.

I spot Alice and Rosalie as they make their way toward us. A short distance behind them, I see Bella tagging along.

Her long brown hair is pulled up in a messy bun and she's wearing sunglasses. Her face is rigid, stoic; she's clearly upset.

I've always wondered if she's ever told her roommates about me; about us.

Probably not, they've always acted oblivious to our mutual dislike.

I act like I don't like her. It's a mask. It hurts less than to admit to myself that she didn't miss me as much as I missed her.

Every day since she moved away, I thought of her.

I sent her letters, and I hoped and prayed that she would call.

My letters came back and she never did call.

Answers. Questions. Talking. Her voice. Her eyes. Her body. Her.

Anything and everything.

For the last five years, I've longed for her. For the last seven months, she's been right there, ignoring me.

I can't do it anymore, yet I don't have a choice.

Spring break with Bella is either going to make us or break us.

* * *

**A huge thanks to WitchyVampireGirl and Scrimmy for pre-reading - even if Scrimmy doesn't remember - and to BellaEdwardlover1991 for straightening out some commas... :o)**

**And to you, thanks for reading. :o)**


	3. 12:08 pm

_**12:08 p.m.**_

Seattle to San Diego, fucking longest flight ever. Well, not really, but it sure feels like it.

Emmett insists on sitting with Rose. They ignore me the whole time.

Alice, Jasper and Bella sit in the three seats directly behind us.

I can hear Bella groaning and huffing every time Alice giggles.

_Join the club, sweetheart._

_Why won't you talk to me?_

We're all tired and exhausted. The fun starts tomorrow, so tonight, we focus on finding our rooms and relaxing. ETA states that we have parties and shit to attend to, bright and early in the morning.

Fuck me, but I'd rather pass and just sleep the week away.

When we get our bags at the airport it doesn't escape me that Bella looks fucking miserable, almost like she'd rather pull out her own teeth than be here.

_Feeling's mutual, babe._

Emmett whispers something about PMS and a white bikini.

I groan. "Too much information, man."

He just snickers and walks ahead of me, and wraps his arm around Rose's shoulders while I shake my head and lug my over-stuffed backpack.


	4. 1:29 pm

_**1:29 p.m.**_

We take two taxis to the hotel. Thankfully, the girls want a last few minutes together before they break apart for the evening.

The weather sucks; it's raining non-stop. The radio in the taxi announces a lightning storm.

I should have stayed in Seattle. The weather is always predictably damp there.

When we get to the hotel, the front desk lady gives us the bad news. They over-booked. Typical.

Only three rooms are available.

"Shit," I say and take a deep breath. I know what's coming; it's pretty obvious.

A quick glance in Bella's direction tells me everything I need to know. She's livid. The girl behind the counter, JoAnn, is typing away furiously trying to find us another room.

The best she can do is to give us a double room. Two beds. Yeah, 'cause that shit still won't be awkward.

"Dude, you'll be fine. It's just Bella. I know you don't particularly like each other, but just try to get along, would ya?" Emmett says as we make our way toward the elevators. I just sigh and shake my head. "Just look at it this way," he continues, "maybe you two can get to know each other. It's hard to believe you've spent all this time around each other and haven't clicked."

I can hear the girls whispering a few feet away. Bella is pissed. Really pissed.

I don't get it.

I didn't do anything wrong.

I'm not the one who moved.

She could have called me.

She could have sent me letters.

Yeah, I'm still holding on to that. And apparently so is she.

This is going to be hell.


	5. 1:33 pm

_**1:33 p.m.**_

Ours is the last room down the hall.

I thought things would get better once we were actually alone in said room.

I was wrong.

The tension could be cut with a knife, it's so thick.

She's been holed up in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes.

She brought all her bags in there with her; I can only assume she's changing.

We're all supposed to go out for drinks in the hotel bar a few minutes.

I've unpacked my bags, and changed into cargo shorts and a T-shirt.

It's warm here in March, even in spite of the rain. I guess that's the point, right? Spring break dictates we go somewhere warm and party it up.

I sigh and gather my cell, wallet, and key-card.

I won't rely on Bella to let me in the room later.

This fucking sucks ass.

I really hope she'll talk to me.

Her glare from earlier was kinda scary, and a little hot if I'm being honest.

I hear the click from the bathroom door. Finally, I have to take a leak before we get going.

"Excuse me," I say as I walk by her.

She just huffs and rolls her eyes.

I do my business and wash my hands. The guy looking back at me in the mirror looks tired and a little jet-lagged. It's all good, that's why we're resting today and not partying tonight.

I was planning on porn and sleep. With Bella in the room, that could be hard. No pun intended.

I leave the bathroom and see Bella sitting on the edge of one of the beds. She looks so sad.

I wish I could do something.

_Why won't you let me in?_

I clear my throat. "Bella, should we go?" I ask and nod toward the door.

She takes a deep breath, her dark brown eyes, peering into mine. I swear, the woman can see all the way into my soul on any given day.

She always could.

She nods. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Oh wow... you guys... you're fucking awesome! Seriously! Thank you for the love you've shown for this little story! :o)**


	6. 2:07 pm

_**2:07 p.m.**_

Just as we're about to open the door, a loud sound is heard from outside, the light inside the room flickers, and the air conditioner sputters and goes quiet.

I turn the knob and try to get the door open, but it's locked and won't budge.

"You've got to be shittin' me?" Bella mutters under her breath and shoves me aside. She's pulling and fidgeting around with the doorknob. It's clearly stuck, but she won't let it go.

I get my cell phone out and call Emmett.

They're all stuck inside their rooms.

Rose called the front desk and JoAnn informed them that there was a malfunction of the electronic key-card system. When the power went out, all the doors were locked. Those outside their rooms cannot go in, and those inside, are stuck there until the power comes back on.

I take a quick look at Bella, whose forehead is pressed against the back of the door. Her hand is still against the dormant knob, and her shoulders are bobbing up and down in quiet sobs.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I don't know what else to say.

I quickly relay the information about our situation.

She still won't look at me.


	7. 4:03 pm

**_4:03 p.m._**

It feels like it's been days, yet it's only been a few hours.

We're sitting on the edge of our separate beds. Quiet.

She hasn't said anything. Her quiet sobs ebbed and stopped about ten minutes ago.

It's obvious that her lack of response to me is her way of defying or controlling the situation.

It's fine, I'll wait.

I've been doing that for so long, it feels like it's natural. It's all I have.

But unlike before, when all I had were memories of us growing up together and hiding out in the small forest behind both of our houses, now she's in my life again, and I will find a way to get through to her.

* * *

**Short... I know... I told you some would be lonoonger... I should have told you some would be tiny... Next one, next one is sooooooo worth it. Trust.**

**I love the response to this story. I have the bestsest readers! :oD**

**Thank you!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	8. 4:18 pm

_**4:18 p.m.**_

Looking at my watch, it's only been a few minutes since the last time I looked.

I'm restless, my left leg keeps bouncing up and down, and my hands are a sweaty mess.

I lean forward, putting my face in my hands with a dramatic sigh.

"Bella, for fuck's sake, talk to me," I mumble into my hands. I know she heard me, I can hear her clothes shuffling, and I can see her toes twist into the plush hotel room carpet.

I won't look up at her. I just can't.

She huffs incredulously. "Why?"

"Because we were so close, and I can't believe you're throwing away all of that by refusing to even acknowledge my mere existence," I throw back at her.

I glance at her as she shifts on the bed and shakes her head from side to side. She's quiet, her eyes downcast.

"Why are you doing this? Do any of them know? Because I haven't told them. I figured I'd save you the embarrassment. Is that it, Bella? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" I spit out.

I'm livid. Her refusal to speak is worse than a slap in the face. I wish she could just scream at me.

Yell.

Hit me.

Anything would be better than this.

Her head snaps up, eyes blazing into mine. "You think _that's_ what this is about? Really? Coming from you, that's fucking rich, _Edward_."

I shrug. "Seven months of eye rolls and sarcastic comments will do that to a guy, _Bella_. You won't be alone in the same room with me, and it's not like I'll willingly corner you alone. I'm not _that_ guy," I snarl, holding on to a shred of my sanity. My hands are balled into fists and I can feel my nails digging into my skin.

She snorts. "How am I supposed to know that? I don't know who you are anymore, Edward."

I roll my eyes. It's epic, the way she keeps blaming me, but it was her who didn't keep in touch. "Maybe if you hadn't closed yourself off the minute you laid eyes on me, you would," I retort.

"Well, maybe we were never that close, Edward. Maybe I didn't want you to hurt me again," she replies, tears sliding down her cheeks.

I hate seeing a woman cry, and I've always hated seeing Bella like this. I want to reach out to her and hold her. But I don't.

I can't.

I'm angry and frustrated, and I doubt she'd ever let me touch her.

Her words resonate in my head. "What do you mean? _Me_ hurt _you_ again? Last time I checked, you were the one that moved away and never looked back."

I sit in a winged-back chair by the window, and press my hands to my face.

The room is quiet, save for the noise outside. It's still raining, and thunder can be heard off in the distance. Peering out the window, all I see from my vantage point is the parking lot filled with cars.

Very wet cars.

And here I thought I was running away from wet weather.

I sigh and drop my head into my arms on top of the table. I'm hungry, thirsty, and emotionally drained.

"Why didn't you reply to my letters, Edward?" The soft, quiet, resigned sound of her voice cuts through my thoughts, and I look over at her small form.

The sight before me tears my heart out. The pain in her face is evident. Her arms are wrapped around her abdomen, as if she's hugging herself.

I've never seen her look so broken.

_Did I do that to her?_

"Your letters?" I ask, eyebrows knitted together. "I never got any of your letters," I confirm, after thinking about it for a moment.

I stand up, agitated. "Everything I sent to you came back, Bella. For months, I tried. Mom had to bring me to see the doctor. I was so depressed." I scrub my hands over my face and look up at the ceiling. She says nothing. This is so fucked up, we were so close. "What happened to us? Why can't you talk to me?" I sigh, letting my hands fall from my face. I walk over to the bed, and kneel in front of her.

She's contemplating something, chewing her bottom lip mercilessly and I can see in her eyes that her thoughts are going a mile a minute.

"What did the envelopes look like?" she asks out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?"

"The envelopes you sent me, what kind where they?"

I think back to how I had taken time to decorate each envelope with Hello Kitty and Garfield stickers 'cause she liked those. I remember going to the dollar store and getting them specifically to send them to her.

"The envelopes were regular white one but I'd added a bunch of stickers. I thought you'd like that." I shrug and look at the ground. It's kind of embarrassing to admit that I was so lovesick for her.

That part of me still is.

She nods and shakes her head. "I can't believe she did that," she whispers almost too low for me to  
hear.

Problem is, I did hear. "Who did what, Bella?"

She looks up at me, her eyes pleading. "I saw those envelopes. Mom said they were for the previous owners of the house."

Her mother? Renee? "Why the hell would your mom do that?"

She shakes her head. "She always thought we were getting too close. She had warned me about staying away from you and how I was too young for a boyfriend. I guess moving was her perfect opportunity."

I can't believe this. "I've missed you so much these past five years, Bella," I say softly, trying to get through to her. There is so much hurt and misunderstanding.

We were kids, but she was my best friend.

"I was so hurt, Edward. When I received nothing from you for weeks, Mom said I had to forget about you and make other friends. She said that our life in Forks was gone and I needed to move on," Bella says quietly, her eyes downcast.

Everything makes so much more sense now. Her mother intercepting our letters and the lack of response.

"Every day, I felt like it was my last; like I'd die without you," I say and bring my hands to her bare knees, looking for some sort of connection with her.

She won't look at me, but her gaze flickers to my hands on her skin.

"I tried for over a year to reach you," she says softly, tears falling over her cheeks as she finally looks me in the eye.

I'd like to see Renee try to keep us apart right now.

My voice cracks and my throat constricts. "You had my phone number, you could have called me."

She brings her hands to mine and presses her thumbs over my knuckles, fidgeting nervously. "I was angry that you hadn't written, and then I waited too long. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I didn't either," I say, but I have so many questions. "Why do you hate me so much?"

I search her face for answers I'm not sure she will ever be able to give me.

She's still the beautiful girl I knew, except she's filled out quite nicely in the past several years. My eyes automatically flicker to her mouth as she sucks in her bottom lip, and all I can think is how her lips used to feel pressed against mine.

We hadn't kissed very often; we'd just tested the water, seeing what the fuss was about. We were young.

Her mouth opens and closes, and finally she speaks. "When I saw you, I recognized you right away. I didn't know what to tell you," she explains. "I figured you had moved on. I was surprised you didn't have a bunch of girls fawning over you." Her cheeks get pink and she averts her eyes.

It's not like I couldn't get a date. Girls did ask me out. I just said no a lot and after a while, they stopped. When I was in high school, I did date, but none of them where her.

"Do Alice and Rose know?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I've never told them. I was angry at you for years, Edward. That doesn't just go away. So, I just pretended to be indifferent toward you."

I can't blame her. To anyone else, this whole thing is ridiculous, keeping so much anger over a few lost letters, but when you're thirteen, it's like the end of the world to lose your best friend. Or at least that's how it had felt for me.

"Were you planning to ignore me for the next four years, 'cause that's a long time, sweetheart," I reply, running my fingers lightly over her knees.

"I went through so much when mom and dad divorced. I wished you were there. I cried and cried, but there was nobody I could talk to because all I wanted was you," she says. With a deep sigh she continues, "I don't think I would have lasted for that long. I'm barely holding on now, Edward."

I choke on my own sobs. I missed her so much and knowing that she felt the same just breaks my heart. We lost so much time together, all over a misunderstanding.

"Then stop. I'm here now, and I'll be here for as long as you want me." I want her to trust me again. I want us to get past this. We're adults now, after all.

"Mom re-married and stayed in Florida, and dad moved back to Port Angeles when I started at U-Dub. I've been closer to my dad since the divorce. Knowing she did this to us, to me, I can't forgive her. There's just no way. It's the last straw," she states, and closes her eyes.

I don't even want to think about her parent's divorce and how that must've felt for her. I'm just so overwhelmed.

I close my eyes. "I loved you," I tell her quietly through clenched teeth. I'm not angry with her. I'm angry at the situation.

Memories of her filter behind my eyelids: running and playing thought the trees; our parents yelling for us to come home; her face, happy and bright as the sun shines in her eyes.

Her fingers stop moving over my hand, and I hear her breath catch in her throat. When I open my eyes, her eyes search my face as mine do the same to hers.

We are a mere six inches from each other. I can feel tears, burning hot trails down my cheeks. It's not manly, but this girl has seen me through everything. I've never hidden from her, and now is not a time to start. I close my eyes once more as I try to calm all the emotions bubbling to the surface.

It's all too fast, too real.

She's here and she's talking to me, instead of pretending and pushing me away.

She lets go of my hands and I feel the pads of her thumbs wipe away the moisture from my cheeks. I open my eyes again and look at her, she's worrying her bottom lip; something she's done for as long as I can remember.

"I never stopped," I tell her softly; truthfully.

She drops her hands from my face. "I thought you'd moved on and forgotten about me. Rachel liked you so much, I figured she'd pounced the minute I was gone."

I scrunch up my nose. "Rachel? Jake's baby sister?"

Jake was one of my best friends growing up. He was no Bella, and was never able to replace her, but he was a good kid no less.

Bella smiles timidly. "Yeah. She always said you were hot." She shrugs. "I figured after I left that you moved on."

I push her hair back and tuck it behind her ear. With my hand cupping her cheek I say, "Bella, there was never anybody else."

* * *

**Sooo... if you're still with me after yesterday's epic short chapter... see, this one was looooooong... :o)**


	9. 7:25 pm

_**7:25 p.m.**_

We stare at each other for what seems like forever.

Bella leans her face on my hand, and inhales while closing her eyes. I can feel her relax under my touch, and when she re-opens her eyes, she smiles.

"I don't want to run anymore," she states.

A smile tugs at my own lips. "Then don't."

She nods slightly, keeping eye contact. "I want us to be friends again."

"I'll give you whatever you want, Bella. Just talk to me." I rub her cheek softly with the pad of my thumb. I won't let her go, not this time.

It's not like we can go anywhere. The thought makes me chuckle and shake my head.

She looks at me and cocks her head to the side. "What?"

I sigh and roll my eyes at myself. "We can't really go anywhere anyway. It's like fate just wants us to either kill each other or forgive each other. Either way, we're screwed."

She nods and smirks. "Very true."

I let go of her cheek and let my hand ghost down her neck, over her shoulder, and all the way down to her hand. She turns her hand palm up, and I squeeze it with my own. "I wouldn't want to be stuck like this with anyone else," I tell her truthfully.

She rewards me with a smile. "Me either."


	10. 8:18 pm

_**8:18 p.m.**_

After stating we're both hungry and thirsty, we finally find some food in the mini-bar.

We're sitting across from each other at the tiny table by the window sharing an open bag of cashews that's sitting on the table, and we've found some water.

It's not much, but it's something and we're both grateful.

"What do you think Emmett is doing right now without food?" I ask while throwing a nut in the air and catching it in my mouth.

Bella snorts, water sputtering everywhere. "Hmm, probably starving. I can picture him lying on the bed and whining like a big baby."

We both crack up, and when our eyes meet, it's like everything clicks into place.

We're talking again.

Life is good.

We tell a few more stories about our mutual friends, and some of the shit we've witnessed.

I always found it odd that her roommates dated mine. But then, I remember how Jasper and Alice moved to Seattle from Texas. They subsequently set up Rose and Emmett.

Bella and I just happened to be the "others."

Lost singles in a slew of couples.

Or something like that.

* * *

**I have only love for you all. Thank you. :o)**

**xox**

**Missy**


	11. 9:52 pm

**_9:52 p.m._**

It's dark.

The electricity hasn't come back.

I'm exhausted, and I know Bella is too.

"I think I'm going to turn in," I say and turn down my bed.

I take off my shirt and undo my pants.

Then it occurs to me that I'm not alone. "Shit, sorry Bella. I'll, ehm, I'll change into some lounge pants."

I move to my bags and use the flashlight on my cell to find my pants.

"It's fine, Edward. It's dark in here anyways," she says.

She's right. Except for the occasional flash of lightning, the room is completely dark.

I undress quickly and slip under the covers.

I see from my vantage point that she's done the same.

We're both in our respective beds; only a night stand separates us.

"Good night."


	12. 10:27 pm

_**10:27 p.m.**_

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I really don't like thunder and lightning," she says quietly.

I remember when we were eleven, there was a nasty storm while we were out camping with Charlie, Bella's dad, Bella only fell asleep once we scooted our sleeping bags close together and I held her hand.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" I chuckle.

"Would you?" she asks sleepily.

"If it means we'll both sleep, sure." I move to get up but before I can, she's standing next to me. So instead, I just scoot over and move the covers, inviting her in.

The mattress dips next to me, and then, the warmth from her body radiates on to mine.

I've never slept in the same bed as a girl.

I swallow a lump in my throat and try to distract myself from thinking about the fact that she's right here.

In my bed.

My first crush and first kiss.

'Cause I can feel myself getting hard, and that's the last thing I want right now.

"Where's your hand?" I say and reach out a little. She's not as far away as I thought, and my hand brushes up against her hip. "Sorry."

_This is awkward._

Bella finds my hand and sighs heavily. "Thank you, Edward."

We drift off to sleep, hand in hand.

* * *

**Oh... forgot... virginward? bwahahaha...**


	13. 5:36 am (Sunday)

_**5:36 a.m. (Sunday)**_

I stir awake, and run a hand over my face.

My left arm is numb, and I realize there's something heavy on it.

Groaning, I stretch, only to remember why there's something, or more precisely someone, laying over my arm. Her face is buried in the crook of my neck and her leg is flung over my thigh, and intertwined with my leg.

I look down and see a mop of messy brown hair. It makes me smile. I never thought in a million years that I'd have her close to me like this.

I tighten my hold on her and move the hair out of her face with my free hand.

In soft moonlight filtering through the window, she looks breathtaking. Her features are relaxed and her long, dark lashes rest peacefully over her soft cheeks.

I kiss the top of her head, but the movement makes her stir in her sleep.

I run my free hand down her spine to sooth her back to sleep, but it has the opposite effect, and her eyes lazily squint open.

Wordlessly, she reaches up, and runs her hand through my messy hair.

I groan and lick my lips.

Her fingers on my scalp feel amazing.

This is my Bella.

So when her eyes flick to my lips, and she swipes her tongue over her own, making them glisten, I can't help but lean down awkwardly and brush a soft kiss over her mouth.

We pull apart. I swallow down so many emotions, hoping I didn't fuck it all up.

But before I can plant any other seed of doubt in my head, Bella moves up in my arms. With her face hovering over mine, she leans in and kisses me once more.

This time, there's no mistaking it. We're both unyielding and completely consumed. Our lips move in tandem. Taking. Tasting. Our tongues brushing up against each other, igniting something buried deep down for too long.

I help her position herself over me, and run my hands down her back.

She shivers in my arms, and shifts brushing up against my morning wood.

The sensation makes me whimper. The need for her is too much, but I refuse to go beyond kissing.

I break our kiss, and drop open mouthed chaste kisses down her neck. "Bella, we can't," I mumble against her skin, running my tongue over her pulse point. She tastes amazing.

I wrap my arms around her and simply hold her on top of me.

We're both panting and worked up.

_The shower I'm going to take later will be heavenly for so many reasons._

"I'm sorry," she says and buries her face in my neck, and kisses it.

"Don't be. I liked kissing you. I've wanted to do that since forever."

She pulls away and looks down at my face. "I've never stopped loving you either," she confirms.

I kiss her lips softly. We're gentle, and all smiles, really just silly as we roll over with me hovering over her. We experiment, suckling and nipping, our mouths getting re-acquainted.

It's fantastic.

She grinds against me, shuddering and panting.

My greedy hands explore her body, but stay on top of her clothes. I am in control, and refuse to fuck this up.

But there's nothing wrong with a little grinding.

Our kisses are hungry and passionate, but the connection we have is timeless.

She's always been able to make me feel things that others never could.

My hands glide down her back and cup her ass as we find a rhythm that works for us, and together we work toward our mutual release.

Soon after Bella cries out my name, my mouth latches to her shoulder, and I bite down softly as I come undone.

_I hope we get hot water later._

After cleaning up and changing my boxers, we lay in the center of the bed together, spent and still a little sweaty. I hold her in my arms and never want to let her go.

She fall back to sleep as I draw lazy circles on her back.

* * *

**Joey says the epi gives carvities...she's funny and I love her.**

**And Midnight Cougar gave me the gift that keeps on giving... She betaed the epi! I fucking love that woman too, seriously! ****:oD**

**This means that we will resume this little story on Friday morning...so another regular "chapter" tomorrow... The epi is completely new and wasn't included in the compilation... You guys are a lucky bunch! ;o)**

**Virginward can dry hump me to hell and back if he wants to...**

**xox**

**Missy**


	14. 6:49 am

**_6:49 a.m._**

Emmett's voice is heard from behind our door. "You guys make up yet? I'm hungry." He bangs on the door loudly, and I bury my face in Bella's neck, subsequently waking her up.

We laugh, and our moment is ruined. Probably rightfully so. We have a lifetime of fooling around to make up for, and I'm looking forward to figuring her out.

"Be right out, Em," I yell.

I peck Bella's lips. "Are you okay with them seeing us being civil?"

Her eyes are bright this morning. The sun is up and birds are chirping.

"I'm more than okay, Edward."

We shower separately, and get dressed quickly. We're starving, food takes precedence over everything.

I drop a kiss to her cheek before we open the door. "Are you ready?"

She grins and takes my hand in hers. "More than anything."

We meet our friends in the lobby.

They eye our clasped hands, and every single one of them smiles.

I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"You two didn't think you were fooling anyone, right? I mean, you're both from Forks. There was no way you didn't know each other," Jasper states mater-of-factly.

"Last night, it was either you killed each other or had wild, crazy monkey sex," Emmett bellows a little too loudly. He then claps his giant hand over my shoulder, making me flinch. "So, judging from the fact that you're both alive, I take that it was the monkey sex?"

Bella slaps his shoulder playfully. "Shut up, Em. Now let's go eat."

* * *

**So this was the last bit that was donated. I think these two have a little bit more to say so I wrote a good long epi for them.**

**See you guys next time. Thank you, again, for trusting my words. I love you all, seriously!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	15. Epilogue

**I wrote this epilogue last week because I felt like these two deserved a happier ending. Now you get to read it thanks to my wonderful girls, Midnight Cougar and WitchyVamireGirl. This last little bit wouldn't be here without them.**

* * *

_**A week later... or 158 hours and 27 minutes... (Saturday)**_

The plane lands in Seattle at 10:21 pm. It's late. We're all tired.

I hold Bella's hand in mine. I haven't let go. Not since that morning.

The week went by smoothly and we got to know each other all over again.

Light touches on soft skin. Hand holding and sweet kisses.

Agreeing to wait before taking things further.

Our friends were happy for us. Turns out they'd known for a while that Bella and I shared a history of some sort.

They just weren't sure of the details of that history.

We explained, shared stories. Details from our youth. Dark forests and stormy nights. Camping and fishing.

First kisses and crushes.

Love that was lost as teens, re-kindled as adults.

Her hand is warm in mine. She's asleep in the seat next to me.

There is no way I am letting her go. Not this time. Never again.

Her mother may have succeeded once, but not anymore.

Charlie lives near Seattle. I plan on meeting him again someday.

I kiss Bella behind her ear and whisper, "It's time. We're home."

She blinks, once, twice, then blesses me with a smile so wide, it takes my breath away.

"Hi. Did I sleep long?" Her voice is thick with sleep, but cute. The sound makes me ache for her.

Later. Soon.

"We'd barely left the ground and I felt you nod off. It was a long week." I run my finger along her cheek and jaw. Beautiful.

After that first night, the rain had subsided and had been replaced with an abundance of sunshine.

We partied, not too much, just enough to keep our heads lightly fuzzy.

"What time is it?" She leans into my touch and a soft, sleepy smile tugs at her lips.

"Almost ten thirty. Do you want to crash at my place for the night?" I hold my breath for what seems like forever, until her lips curl into a full smile and she nods her assent. "Alright then." I kiss her lips lightly and hold her hand as we wait for the instructions from the flight attendants.

…

"Jesus, Bella, I've never seen you smile this much," Emmett teases as we stand and wait by the baggage carousel.

I watch as Bella shrugs and gives him the finger. "Things change, Emmett. Get over it."

Alice and Rose snicker, while Jasper high fives me. "Just treat her right, bro. I like her better this way," Jasper whispers, his eyebrows raised into his hairline.

Glad to know she wasn't just a pain in the ass when I was around. "I've been doing good so far, haven't I? I think we'll be okay," I reply while catching my bag and handing Bella hers.

I take Bella's hand in mine, kissing her knuckles lightly. "Ready?"

She nods shyly. "As I'll ever be."

…

The drive to my apartment is quick. Emmett and Jasper are staying with their girls, while I opt to have some private time with Bella.

I don't expect anything to happen, but just in case, I'd rather we have our privacy.

Besides, I don't need Emmett to make fun of my virgin butt. I've had enough of that in the last seven months of living with him, thank you very much.

Thankfully, Bella knows her way around my place. We're awkward at first. I mean, we've spent this entire week sharing a room and a bed, but this - being here alone together - makes it real.

"Did you want to take a shower first or...I can just use Emmett's bathroom?" I stutter through my words, not sure how to proceed.

"Yeah, a shower would be amazing. I'd like to wash off the saltwater and airport germs, you know?" Her cheeks are pink and her bottom lip is stuck between her teeth. Typical signs that Bella Swan is nervous about this too.

We quickly grab our necessities and wordlessly head for our respective bathrooms.

I shower quickly, nervously cleaning every nook and cranny. I may or may not make myself come to images of Bella.

When I step out of the shower, I realize Bella was right, this feels so much better than airport germs.

I slip on some boxers and sleep pants, not sure of what else to do. We haven't been naked together before. Fooling around on top of our clothes, sure, and I've seen her boobs - which are amazing, by the way - but nothing below the waist has been explored. I mean, it's been rubbed and ground on; resulting in lots of sticky messes, but no direct hand-to-skin contact has been had.

Part of me is sort of, maybe ready and hoping for that. Definitely.

When I return to my room, Bella's already there, snuggled up under the covers. The lights are turned off, but I can see her shape, and her dark, wet hair fanned out over the pillow on the same side of the bed she'd slept on at the hotel.

I quietly walk over to the bed, careful not to wake her.

Pulling the covers back, she moves slightly, helping me with them. "Took you long enough." Her voice is playful and I let out a breath, knowing she's awake.

"Yeah well, I had layers and layers of grime to clean off, ya know?" That works, right? I'm not a perv.

"Uh huh," she agrees. "I thought we could cuddle, you know, like old times."

I chuckle. "Old times? You mean all of last week?"

I lay on my back and she cuddles up to my side, tangling her leg between mine. "Well yeah, I like this. Us. Like this." Her voice is a soft cadence caressing my skin.

"Yeah," I squeak, swallowing my nerves. I want her to be my girl, so I ask. "Bella?" She hums against my shoulder and drops a kiss to my skin. "Do you... would you be my girl? Like officially?"

She answers me by getting on her knees, straddling one of my thighs, and hovering over me, her hands on either side of my head. "Edward, I've been your girl since before I even knew you existed. I'll always be yours, as long as you're mine," she declares.

I grin and run a hand against her cheek, down her throat, and wrap my fingers around the back of her neck, pulling her lips to mine.

Soft and sweet, her lips follow mine in a fluid tango. Sucking her bottom lip into my mouth, she moans and presses herself against my thigh. I can feel her warmth through the layers between us, and in spite of my earlier session in the shower, I want her.

My body reacts on instinct, my pelvis meeting hers as our lips and tongues explore each other.

She writhes and moans and grinds, frantic and quick. Breathing faster and faster; climbing higher and higher.

I pull up her shirt and palm her breasts, grateful that she's not wearing a bra. "I love your tits, Bella." They're fantastic. They've certainly grown since she was thirteen. I never touched them then, but I make sure to make up for it now.

She hums and sits up, and spreads her thighs over both of mine, lowering herself onto my obvious erection.

"Oh... God..." Incoherent thoughts take over my mind. I want to be inside her. I want to feel her warmth surround me. It's all I can think of.

My hands are on her hips and I watch as she palms her breasts and tweaks her nipples. Then she does something I never expect, she brings one hand down her chest, all the way down to the front of her shorts and cups herself. "I want you, here, Edward." She throws her head back and works her body over mine.

My voice is stuck in my throat as I watch the fabric move. Knowing what she's doing, drives my lust even further. "Can I watch, Bella? Show me."

Her head snaps back and she stops moving. Getting off the bed, she takes off her shorts. It's dark in the room, but I can still see the contours of her body, the light color of her skin, and darker contrast of her sex.

"You too, Edward." She points to my pants, and kneels on the bed. I quickly shimmy them off, along with my boxers, and throw them somewhere in the corner of my room.

"Now where were we?" Her grin is playful, and I can't breathe.

She's right there, her wetness and warmth rubbing up against my hardness.

Up. Down. Slick. Wet.

Not inside, but still _there_.

"I'm a virgin, Edward," she whispers. "But this feels right. With you, it just feels right." Her face hovers over mine, and we resume our kiss from earlier.

I flip us over, somehow managing to wrap the blankets around my legs and almost elbow Bella in the head, but after a fit of giggles, I manage to kiss her, and make her forget about everything.

"I want you to feel good," I pant into her skin, kissing my way down her collarbone. Using my fingers, I slip one between her folds, and internally curse myself for being so inexperienced.

Damned Emmett, no wonder he kept making fun of me.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me what feels good." She's warm and wet, and when I slip my fingers down further, I find her opening so tight and inviting. "Fuck." I close my eyes, and will away my own urges to just take her.

I feel her hand creep up, meeting mine. She unfurls my hand and brings my fingers back up her sex to that small sensitive nub nestled between her swollen lower lips. She guides my fingers with hers while I wrap my lips around one nipple and flick my tongue over it.

She shows me what works for her, and before I know it, I'm privy to that face - the one that tells me she's found her bliss - the face of an angel falling from heaven and into my arms.

"That was amazing," she sighs and takes my hand - the one that was just on her sex - and brings it to her lips, kissing it. "I'm ready, Edward," she whispers and reaches up with her other hand to wrap her small fingers around my neck. "I've been waiting for you my whole life."

In the darkness of my room, I find her eyes and wonder for a second if this is all really happening. "I won't last long." I lower my lips to hers and hold myself on my elbows.

I can feel her warmth right there against me, taunting me. "Protection?" she whispers against my lips, and I want to kick myself.

"I think I have condoms in the drawer over there." I drop a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be right back."

She giggles and I can feel her eyes on me as I nakedly walk across the room to retrieve that little piece of rubber that may or may not help me _not _look like a two pump chump.

After a few minutes, I'm back in her arms, cradled in her warmth, with a condom sheathed over my dick. This is it. "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a while now," she replies playfully.

"Relax, I'll go slow." Positioning myself at her entrance, I inch my way inside her slowly. I curse and whimper as her warmth wraps me up and holds me in, enveloping me and taking me higher.

I pull out a little and plunge back in, taking cues from Bella that she's okay. My mind is a blur of want, and all I can think of is how good she feels and how right this is… us sharing our first time.

I love her, I do. I always have. She's given me more than I'd ever thought I'd have and now this… She gave me herself.

"God, Bella." My voice is hoarse and my breathing is heavy. This is better than the shower. Better than dry humping. Better than anything I've ever done.

I feel her heels dig into my butt, and she meets me thrust for thrust. Opening my eyes, I watch her face contort and her breathing pick up. And holy shit this is it. With my lips on her throat, I let the feeling of being inside her consume me as I fall apart, cursing and sputtering, completely lost in everything that makes her, _her_.

…

Morning comes too quickly as the sun blares through the curtainless window. I watch Bella's face contort, trying to hold off on waking up.

"Hey, sweet girl." My morning voice is scratchy against my throat, but the sweet smile that curls over her lips is the best reward.

"I love you, Edward. I always have," she whispers, eyes still closed and fingers playing with the sheet that's draped over our naked bodies.

I kiss the top of her head. "I love you, too. Always and forever, Bella."

And hopefully sometime in the future, I'll take her out on a date.

We'll definitely have our ups and downs.

We'll probably screw up.

But now that we're together, nothing can come between us ever again.

And I know we'll both be forever thankful for that last room down the hall.

THE END

* * *

**You guys... Thank you so much for taking this journey with me.**

**xox**

**Missy**


End file.
